Through the Fire and Flames We Carry On
by MadamCassandra
Summary: Meet Nadia, she's a just your average trainer, expect that she is doing something very different. A nuzlocke challenge! Follow her through her story to fame as she loses so many, but gained so much.


Through the Fire and Flames we carry on. A White Nuzlocke challenge.

Chapter One. The girl with a Snivy.

Hello there dear reader, I suppose you came upon this book to read about a girl's journey to become champion of Unova. But its more then that, this book tells of my hardships and my failures, my wins and of course, my dear Pokemon. Now of course you wondering how I lost so many, well dear reader. That you have to find out for yourself. My name of course is Nadia, my last name shall be revealed much later on in this book. Now go on reader, continue this story. If you are brave enough.

My story begins in the year 2011, Unova was a great and beautiful place, the pidoves singing, Purrlion's stealing peoples food, and of course, there was the rivers over flowing with Basculin. It was a wonderful place to grow up in, if I was every let outside. You see, my "mother" never let me go outside. She always thought that I was gonna be kidnapped. My "mother" was what you may call, an over protective mother. I was cursed to never see the light of day, and my mother made sure of that. I had to live inside for 18 years of my life and was punished just for doing one little thing wrong on accident. It was hard, only having my Snivy whom I called the doctor for company. The doctor would often try to get me outside of this place but we always got caught and where beaten with that awful stick. I shudder remembering its cold and slimy top. The Doctor has been with me for as long as I could remember.

Well one day, I woke up to hear noises outside, it sounded like an argument. I of course just decided to say out of it and got dressed for the day. I first got up and looked around at my room, it was your average room, it had a book case with books to read and my work books, I had a bunk bed which on the bottom had a desk in it so I could work, and I had my purple wall paper, it has so many paintings drawn on to it, me and the Doctor playing out in the sun, us having a picnic while sharing with other pokemon, of course I never went outside so I couldn't have really experience it all, but there was one painting that was quite odd, it was two dragons, one black and one white, fighting each other while two humans, looked as if they where commanding them. I ignored it and got on my normal outfit, shorts way to small for me and where ripped, a white t-shirt, then a black vest. That was all I could wear because my mother spent to much money on beer and Cigars to get me clothing.

I went downstairs to see my mother on the couch sleeping, there was beer bottles everywhere and 5 Pizza Boxes. The Doctor was cleaning up carefully, not to wake up my mother at all and I went over there to help him. We always had a game we played when ever we cleaned up, who ever finished first without waking up my mother got a cookie from the cookie jar. It was a good game and because my mother often messed up our house, we always got cookies. I sadly was last and didn't get a cookie, but I got to make us some breakfast, just Cereal and some toast, The Doctor looked really happy today, like if he knew something was gonna happen. I got out an Orange and cut it in half, giving the one half to the doctor and the other to me. We sat down on the floor and ate our meal while the Doctor whispered.

" Nadia, I found out how to get out of this place."

I sighed and swallowed my toast "Not this again" I thought to myself.

" Doctor, we will never get out of this place, how many times have you said that we are gonna get out of here?" I asked him politely.

The Doctor sighed as he recalled it. " 42 times Nadia, but this time I am sure we can get out!

You see, I looked outside today and noticed that we could jump out your window and get away before your mother even woke up!

" Well if you insist, Lets try it again." I sighed, I honestly thought this wasn't going to work and we where gonna get caught again, but there is no shame in trying!

I crept up stairs and got out my backpack, my mother had this once but she threw it away, so of course I toke it, but there was nothing I could do with it, expect it would help me get out of this place. I ran over to my bookcase to find a book, there was one I haven't read yet, it was called The Myth's of Unova, I grabbed it and put it my bag. I walked to my dresser to find some clothing, thankfully, there was a hat and some winter clothes, I put the hat on, it would be helpful during the summer so I won't have uses with the sun in my eyes. I packed the winter clothing away and looked for some other stuff I could use. The Doctor came in my room caring 3,000 poke dollars, I toke the money and put it away. We also found our old tent we would set up in my room for scary story's, it fit perfectly into my bag with the other stuff. The Doctor asked me.

" You think there might be some stuff we can use from your mother?"

" Maybe, we have to be careful though." I told him.

I started on my way to sneak to my mothers room carefully when we heard some noise, it was my mum, she was snoring thankfully. We continued on our way to my mums room and found some pretty cool stuff, there where six poke ball's, they where on a belt which had room to put poke balls in it. One of the Poke balls had a leaf on it, I figured it was The Doctors and toke the poke balls and the belt. After getting everything we needed along with some food, we waved good bye to this place and jumped out the window.

Let me tell you something, if you do not roll when you land, your legs hurt a lot, I did roll when I fell but the Doctor didn't, he looked like he had just stepped on a thorn. Before he screamed in pain I put him in his poke ball and looked around this place I had never seen before. It looked really nice, there was flowers everywhere, some houses, and a lot of trees. I decided to leave before my mother woke up when this girl jumped out of no where and scared the living crap out of me.

" Hello!" She told me in a very annoying tone. " My name is Bianca! What's your name?"

I nervously answered her, not seeing a person my age in my whole life time scared the living crap out of me. " Its Nadia, n-nice to meet you Bianca."

" Like OMG! I have like never seen you around here before Nadia, where you from?"

Trying to be careful, I lied and told her. " I don't know, I just woke up here and can't remember a darn thing!"

She looked at my belt and noticed the poke balls, she then looked at me again with her creepy little blue eyes and asked me. " Well maybe your a pokemon trainer! Those things on your belt are called poke balls! Come on! Send one of your pokemon out!"

I nervously toke out the ball that the Doctor was in, I threw it at the ground and out he came, he looked calm, but freaked out. He went over to the girl and shake her hand politely.

" Hello! Nice to meet you! My name's the Doctor!" 

Bianca laughed a little bit and turned to me, I got a better look at her, she had really long blonde hair with a green hat that had two white stripes across it. She wore a white dress with a orange vest on top. She turned to me and asked laughing.

" Your pokemon is like so funny! I mean it just shaked my hand like a gentleman!"

That made me wonder a little bit, I asked Bianca something.

" Can you understand pokemon?"

She looked at me oddly.

" Like girl, pokemon don't talk! What is with you?"

That struck me off guard greatly, was it weird that The Doctor could speak? I didn't get to finish that thought when this boy bumped into making me fall. It hurt a lot when my head hit the ground, the Doctor looked freaked out and tried to help me up but instead the boy helped me up instead. He seemed very sorry and asked me.

" I am so sorry Miss! I was trying to get to Professor Junipers Lab and I wasn't looking where I was going. Please forgive me."

I was shocked by this boys manner but I shoke his hand a little bit. I replied smiling at him kindly.

" Its okay Sir, any who, where am I?"

He looked like he was caught of guard with that statement. He shrugged but answered my question.

" This is Nuvema Town Ms, I'm sorry what's your name?"

Bianca blurted out everything she had learned about me so far.

" Her name is Nadia and she doesn't remember anything! She just like woke up here and had a pokemon with her!"

The Boy looked concerned but he shoke my hand.

" Well nice to meet you Ms Nadia, my name is Cheren. It is an honor to meet you."

" Its been nice to meet you two! Also, is it really odd for a person to understand what a pokemon is saying?" I replied.

Cheren looked at me funny as he answered my question.

" Dude, pokemon can't talk, everyone knows that. Are you okay?"

I laughed nervously as I answered his question.

" Dude I was just pulling your cord, hey who is the Professor Juniper?"

" Only Unova's Regional Professor! We got our starters from her and she is going to register us as Official Trainers!" Cheren told me.

" Well, could I come with you guys?" I asked them politely.

"Sure! Bianca yelled into my ear. " We would love to have some more people on our quest!"

Cheren looked deep in thought for a little bit, after a few minutes he sighed and said yes. Bianca was screaming for a little bit but we calmed her down. Cheren started walking towards this house when I turned to the house I was in for many years, I smiled and followed Cheren into the house, when then, I would have my destiny revealed.

Authors Note: Hello everyone! This is my first Fan fiction! Nadia is the name of my character in my White Version and because I wanted to do a little bit on the Edge, I decided to what you may call a Nuzlocke challenge. Here are the 3 main rules in a nuzlocke challenge. 1. If a pokemon faints it is dead for ever, they are permanent boxed. I honest to god had over 10 deaths in White. 2. You may only catch the first pokemon you see on a route. 3. Name all your pokemon. Here are my extra rules. 1. Duplicate Cause, if I see a poke I already caught or it evolves into it, I will wait until I find another Mon that is not the same. 2. Shiny cause, if I find another poke that is a shiny, I must catch it. 3. I must never forget my friends that died along the way.


End file.
